Lisa
by Janto4ever
Summary: Ianto Jones' world had just been torn apart.  Jack and Ianto after cyberwoman. Its been done before, but has it been done like this?  Probably   Please Read and Review. One shot
1. Chapter 1

I was feeling a bit sad, so what do you do when you're sad?

You write about Ianto after Lisa.

Ianto Jones sat in a growing pool of blood, holding a broken Lisa Hallet in his arms, his Lisa. His amazing, beautiful, incredibly witty, wonderful Lisa. Ianto felt so hopeless, he couldn't put the pain he was feeling into words. It was as if someone had ripped out his heart. Nothing mattered to him, not the fact that he had blood on his $130 suit or the fact that his legs were throbbing; the only thing that mattered was his Lisa.

'I'm so sorry Lisa, I'm so sorry.' He muttered over and over again to the lifeless body in welsh, rocking her slightly.

'Ianto?' Jack softly said to Ianto, but he didn't respond. To Ianto it was all just background noise.

Everything was just background noise, the sounds of machines, the sound of water dripping to the floor, everything was just… noise.

Ianto felt a someone placing a soft hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch slightly.

'Up you get Ianto, we need to get you washed up then we're going to have a talk.' Jack said in a soft voice to the broken man in front of him.

'I don't wanna leave her yet.' Ianto pleaded, his voice was so childlike.

'You have to go now Ianto.' Jack said as he picked Ianto up from the cold floor.

After Ianto was cleaned up and was out of the blood stained suit, he sat in Jack's office with a cup of coffee in between his cold hands. He waited for the Jack to come back to the office. His thoughts drifted to Lisa, her smile, her laugh.

'What the hell are we going to do with him Jack?' Owen asked.

There was a moment of silence between the two, because really, Jack had no clue what he was going to do with Ianto.

'What the hell are we going to do with him Jack?' Owen asked

There was a moment of silence because really, Jack didn't know what he was going to do with Ianto.

'I think that I'm going to suspend him.' Jack said finally.

'Um Jack, if it's okay I would really like to talk to you in privet.' Tosh asked.

'I'll leave you two alone, I need to think.' Owen said as he walked off to the main part of the Hub.

'Jack… I know about. I've known for quite a while.' Tosh said as she looked at her hands.

'what do you know Tosh?'

'Well… you and Ianto didn't delete all of the footage of the Hub.'

'Oh.' was all Jack could say.

'Jack, I just hope you do the right thing.'

'But what is the right thing?'

Tosh frowned and bit her bottom lip. She hugged Jack and smiled weakly at him. The smile was full of sympathy and compassion. She turned around and walked to the main part of the Hub as Owen did.

Jack took in a deep, sharp breath knowing that now he would have to face Ianto. He turned his heal and walked into his office.

Ianto was sitting there staring at the table. Jack sat at his desk across from Ianto.

Ianto sat there with a soft smile on his face, it was clear to Jack that he was thinking of Lisa.

'Ianto, I have decided that I'm going to put you on suspension for a month.' Jack said.

'Will that be all Sir?' Ianto asked.

'Yes Ianto that's all. Now please go home and get some rest.'

'Yes Sir.'

0oO0o

Ianto sat on the floor in the middle of his living room, Ianto felt empty and numb. Lisa, she was the only thing that had kept Ianto going after what happened at Canary Waft. He lived so that she would live. Now Lisa Hallet was gone, what was Ianto living for now?

Nothing, no one. Ianto Jones had no one to live for, nothing to live for. A small tear fell down his cheek.

Ianto just wanted to die, he wanted all the pain he felt to simply end.

0oO0o

Jack Harkness sat at the desk covered in paperwork in his office, his head in his hand trying desperately to organise through his thoughts.

Did he do the right thing?

But the main thing that was on Jack's mind was; was Ianto only sleeping with Jack to save Lisa? Didn't he feel what Jack felt? It wasn't the first time the Captain had been used, but he thought Ianto was different, maybe he just wanted to think so.

All of this was eating Jack up he decided to pay Ianto a visit.

To make sure that he was okay, that he didn't do something stupid. Well that what the Captain was telling himself.

Once Jack was at Ianto's flat he knocked the door

No reply.

Jack dug into his pocket and pulled out a silver key. He placed the key in the keyhole and turned the silver door nob.

Once he opened the door he saw the man.

He was sitting in the middle of the room in the dark he was staring at his feet.

'Yan?' Jack finally said.

'Hello Jack.' Ianto said still looking at his feet. 'I've been expecting you.'

'Very James Bond of you.' Jack said, he knew how big of a fan Ianto was of him.

Jack didn't know what to do, Ianto looked so broken, so lifeless.

'Jack have you come till kill me or retcon me?' Ianto asked in that childlike voice that shattered the Captains heat.

'Ianto I'm here to talk.'

Then Ianto lifted his head looking into Jacks eyes through the darkness.

'Jack, this hurts, it all hurts so much. No matter how much I drink it doesn't stop. Does it ever stop?' Ianto asked

'The pain stops Ianto, I know you fell as if it never will, but it will stop.'

'It doesn't feel like it'll stop. I just want to die.'

'Don't you dare talk like that Ianto Jones.' Jack said. 'I won't let you die.'

'I'm sorry Jack. I'm so sorry for everything.'

'Oh Yan.' Jack moved closer to Ianto but stoped when Ianto flinched.

'Ianto may I ask you something?'

Ianto nodded softly.

'Were you only sleeping with me because of Lisa?'

'At first I was. But then you opened up to me and… And I was, am extremely attracted to you.' Ianto said smiling softly.

'Well, most people are and Ianto and I'm extremely attracted to you.'

'Jack I understand if you hate me…'

'But that's the thing! I don't hate you, as much as I want to I just… cant'

'Lets take things slowly.'

'Slowly. But Ianto you need some sleep.'

'I cant sleep. When I close my eyes I see her.'

'I'll be here to wake you up. Like you do when I have my nightmares.'

'Thank you Jack.'

Jack walked over to Ianto and helped him up and walked him towards the bed room.

Both men undressed then climbed into bed.

Ianto fell asleep with Jack's arms wrapped around him.

That night Jack woke Ianto up 8 times then sang him back to sleep. He sang Ianto a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him as a child.

The End. 

A/n Bare with me It's 2 in the morning and then half way through I found a song that makes me happy. (I wish I was James Bond- Scouting for Girls.)


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY! I had a plot bunny for this story as I was re-writing it! I hope you like. (the bunnies name is James.) Warning, not Gwen friendly. Not long, not that good.

Ianto was curled in bed, he wanted Jack. He had another nightmare and Jack wasn't there like he promised. He had left a note on the pillow saying : Gwen called me, it's important. Ianto had tears running down his face and his nose was blocked. He wanted Jack.

Ianto picked up his phone on his bed side table and sent Jack a text.

'Where are you?'

0oO0o

Jack walked by the bay where Gwen instructed him to meet her. He hoped that Ianto didn't wake up.

'JACK!' Gwen called out.

She wore a low cut red top and a black mini skirt. Her hair was in a slight mess.

'Gwen, what's so important?' Jack asked blankly.

'We'll you've been working really hard and you're spending all your time with Ianto. I though you would like to go out for a beer.' Gwen said as she flicked her hair back.

'Gwen, this isn't important! I need to get back to Ianto!' Jack said as he turned his heal.

'Fuck Ianto! It's his fault he snuck in his cyber girlfriend!' Gwen yelled.

'Don't you dare talk about Ianto like that Gwen Cooper.' Jack said darkly.

His phone beeped. He looked down to see 1 new text message- Ianto Jones.

"Where are you?"

Fuck.

0oO0o

Jack ran into Ianto's apartment, he ran into Ianto's room to see him rolled up in a ball sobbing.

'Yan?' Jack asked softly.

'Retcon me Jack, I want to forget, please.' Ianto begged.

'No Yan, forgetting makes it worse. You have to remember Lisa. Let her live on through memory.' Jack said as he brushed the hair out of Ianto's eyes.

'but it hurts.'

'It gets better Yan, believe me.'

END.

Yeah… sad ianto…


End file.
